gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Combined timeline
*4700 B.C. - Megalith stones of Carnac. *4000-2000 B.C. - Sun Worshipers in the Red Basin. *3500-2300 B.C. - Stonehenge phase I. *2700 B.C. - West Kennet Long Barrow. *2600 - Avesbury begins use. *2500 B.C. - Windmill Hill *2150 B.C. - 2000 B.C. - Stonehenge phase II. *1600 B.C. - Avesbury stops being used. *1500 B.C. - A massive volcano erupts causing islands to sink into the sea in the Bay of Naples. *1000 B.C. - King Solomon *950 B.C. - Temple of Solomon is built. *557 B.C. - Siddhartha Guatama (The Buddha) is born. *530 B.C. -Pythagoras migrated to southern Italy. *477 B.C. Siddartha Guatama dies. *7 B.C. - Jesus Christ *250 - Zosimos the Theban born. *300 - Zosimos the Theban dies *303 A.D. St. George *410 - The Visigoths raid Rome. *431 - Mary declared holy. *461 A.D. - The start of the Merovingian dynasty. *507 Clovis I defeats Alaric II *671 - Dagobert II marries Giselle de Razes. *679 - Dagobert II is murdered, under orders by Pepin the Fat. Sigisbert IV disapears. *754 - Pepin III of the Carolingians becomes king of the Franks. *759 - Septimania *900 - Earliest Schattenjäger diaries.Gabriel (GK3) *962 - The end of the Merovingian dynasty. *987 - Carolingians rule ends with the new dynasty of the Capetians. *995 - Earliest German roots of the Ritter family.Ubergrau (GK2):"...German roots a thousand years..." *1118 - Founding of the Knights Templar. *1119 - Templar start excavating in the Holy Land with King Badouin's permission...nine years.... *1128 - Knights Templar return to Europe and start recruiting. *1132 - Blanchefort in Templar's possession. *1180 - Blanchefort falls out of Templar's hands. *1190 - Martin Ritter is born. *1203 - Rittersberg is founded. *1207 - Albigensian Crusade. *1210 - Earliest signed name in the Ritter prayer book.GK1 novel, pg312 *1223 - Rittersberg is founded.GK2 novel, pg70 *1231 - Martin Ritter erects the church in Rittersberg.GK2 Novel, pg *1238 - Martin ritter built Schloss Ritter, and the town grew up around it. *1242 - St. Georges KircheGK2 *1253 - Martin Ritter dies. *1275 - Jacobus de Voragine *1296 - Stone of Scone removed by Edward I. *1307 - The Knights Templar are disbanded. *1314 - The House of Stewart begins with Robert the Bruce.GK3 *1403 - Jrgen Ritter is born. *1438 - The walls of Rittersberg are built.Habermas (GK2):"It is a very old town. The walls around it were built in 1438, but the city is a few centuries older than that." *1461 - Jrgen Ritter dies. *1486 - the Inquisition, Malleus Maleficarum. Agrippa is born. *1520 - GK1 novel, pg331 *1535 - Agrippa dies. *1542 - Mary Queen of Scotts is born.GK3 *1553 - GK1 novel, pt 331 *1582 - Halla Rittersberg is born.GK2 Novel, pg *1587 - Mary Queen of Scotts dies. *1596 - Trials of the Aberdeen witches of Scotland. *1603 - James VI succeded Elizabeth I of England.GK3 *1604 - Witchcraft Act of 1604 *1617 - Halla Rittersberg dies. *1633 - Johann Ritter is born.GK2 novel, pg *1636 - Johann Ritter dies. *1660 - Gunter Ritter is born.GK1 novel, pg Charles II was named King of England and Scotland.GK3 *1678 - Gunter Riter is ordained a Schattenjaeger.GK1 novel, pg *1693 - The Ritter Talisman is stolen.Grace (GK1):"Three hundred years ago, the Ritter talisman was stolen by Tetelo." Gunter Ritter dies. *1703 - Duc de Razes is born *1720 - Victor Ritter begins his journal. *1724 - St. Louis Cathedral is built, named fater Louis IX of France.Narrator (GK1)"The original church on this site was built in 1724 and was named for Louis IX of France. *1751 - Duc de Razes is dead. *1753 - Last date in Victor's journal. *1764 - A lawyer in Beunos Aires requests information about the trial and death of Claus von Ralick GK2 novel, pg *1788 - The original St. Louis Cathedral burns down in the great fire.Narrator (GK1):"That church burnt in the great fire of 1788." *1750 - Victor Ritter, Cazaunoux family moves to New Orleans *1789 - Abbe Bigou *1791 - Slave revolt in Santo Domingo. *1792 - Jacques Gerard is born. *1795 - The Presbytère built by the Spaniards after a fire in the Jackson Square.Narrator (GK1)"The Presbytère. This building was begun by the Spaniards in 1795, after a fire in Jackson Square."Land abutting the national park is acquired by the Royal Bavarian Hunting Lodge.GK2 Novel *1800 - The Gedde family came to New Orleans.Malia Gede (GK1):"The Gedde family came to New Orleans in 1800." *1803 - Lousiana is purchased.Dr. John (GK1):"Prior to 1803,the New Orleans area was owned by France." *1810 - A Voodoo murder occurs.Narrator (GK1): It's a newspaper clipping from the year 1810.", Gabriel Knight (GK1):"This is a newspaper clipping about a murder committed in 1810." *1817 - Voodoo activities caused fear among white slave owners.Dr. John (GK1): "By 1817 the Voodoo activities were beginning to cause fear among the white slave owners. An ordinance was passed to forbid slave gatherings except in designated public areas at designated times." *1820 - Christian von Ritter is born. *1830 - Widow Paris (Marie Laveau)Dr. John (GK1): "There were a variety of kings and queens at first--Voodoo priests and priestesses, but from about 1830 a single power emerged. This was a Voodoo queen named Marie Laveau. Marie Laveau ruled Voodoo in New Orleans for many years." *1837 - Elizabeth of Austria is born.GK2 novel *1838 - Christian von Ritter was ordained a Schattenjaeger.GK2 novel pg *1845 Ludwig II is born. *1848 - Stefan von Ritter is born.GK2 Novel, pg *1849-1850 Pontalba Buildings"Narrator (GK1):The Pontalba Buildings are historical landmarks, built in 1849 and 1850 as residential apartments." *1851 - St. Louis Cathedral is rebuilt.Narrator(GK1):"The present church dates from 1851" *1750 - Victor Ritter, Cazaunoux family moves to New Orleans *1854 - Pope Pius XI declares Mary Queen of Heaven. *1855 - Alfred Watkins is born. *1861 - Jaques Gerard dies.GK3 Ludwig II attends Richard Wagner's Lohengrin opera.GK2 Novel, pg155 *1863 - Ludwig II becomes king when his father died unexpectantly.GK2 novel, pg *1864 - Christian von Ritter died. *1865 - Letters mention a 'new friend'. Abigail Cherisey is born. Pierre Françard is born. *1866 - Stefan von Ritter ordained as a schattenjaeger.GK2 novel, pg *1867 - Georg von Hauberrisser *1868 - Marie Denarnaud is born. *1869 - Ludwig begins his diary. Begins building Neuschwanstein.GK2 novel, pg *1870 - Paul Gowden was granted a royal title and lands by Bismarck. *1872 - Hunting accident. *1873 - GK2 novel, pg *1874 - *1875 Ludwig refrains from excitement. *1878 - Ludwig is tormented. Otto is declared insane.GK2 novel, pg167 *1879 - *1880 - Louis *1881 - The Widow Paris died. Marie Glapion had been serving as reigning as the Voodoo queen for a long time. "The Widow Paris died in 1881. Marie Glapion had been reigning a long time by then.Dr.John (GK1): "The Widow Paris died in 1881. Marie Glapion had been reigning a long time by then."" Ludwig/s servants orders books on the occult from Jennings, and asks someone to write to Klug.. *1882 - *1883 - Richard Wagner dies on Ash Wednesday. *1885 - Sauniere is appointed abbe to Rennes-le-Chateau. *1886 - Elizabeth of Austria thanks Bishop Frank. Neuschswanstein finished.GK2 novel, pg Ludwig II dies. *1890 - Voodoo cult fragmented and other voodoo queens surfaced.Dr. John (GK1): "After the death of the Widow Paris, other Voodoo queens surfaced and by 1890, the cult was fragmented again. Marie Glapion just sort of faded away." Rudolph von Glower left germany.GK2 novel, pg *1891 - Sauniere discovers a secret in the altar while renovating Rennes. *1893 - Abigail Cherisey dies.GK3 Trees planted near Garden District.Narrator (GK1):"These trees have been here for a hundred years. *1895 - Ubergrau, Höffen, and Schnell's offices are founded on Marienplatz.GK2 novel, pg36 *1899 - Pierre Francard dies. *1901 - Villa Bethania begins construction. *1905 - Villa Bethania finishes construction. *1908 - Georg von Hauberisser *1910 - A voodoo murder occurs.GK1 novel, pg *1912 - Stephen Bonsal witnesses a Zombie. *1917 - Sauniere dies. *1919 - Maxine Lafete is born. *1920 - Louise Hoffet is born. *1923 - Wolfgang Ritter is born. *1924 - The theory of ley lines is created. *1925 - Heinz Ritter in Schloss Ritter. *1927 - Endro von Glower returns to claim family lands. *1942 - Endro goes abroad. *1943 - Sam Lebowitz uses voodoo on a girl.Stonewall King: "Well, about fifty years ago, Sam was too shy to talk to this pretty girl he was in love with." *1945 - Sacrificial killing at the Rollright Stones. *1949 - Witches were told to meet elsewhere, they could no longer worship at the Rollright Stones. *1950 - Stone of Scone stolen by Scottish nationalists. *1952 - Stone of Scone returned. *1953 - Marie Denarnaud dies. *1957 - Duvalliar becomes dictator of Haiti. *1958 - "I'm 35, a fully tentured professor at this University as well as a fellow at Cambridge. My doctorate was obtained at Syracuse... Ludwig's biography by Sir Richmond Chaphill is written.GK2 novel, pg *1959 - Franklin Mosely is born.GK3 *1961 - Phillip Knight and Margarite Templeton marry.GK1 Novel, pg *1963 - Gabriel Knight's birthGK3 *1964 - Gabriel Knight's parents die (novel), Louis Hoffet dies. *1965 - Malia Gedde is bornMalia (GK1): "For the record, I'm twenty-eight, Detective". Harold Ubergrau is born.GK2 novel, pg37 *1967 - Grace Nakimura is born.GK1 Hintbook, "26-year-old..."GK1 novel, pg *1970 - Grace moves to the United States from Japan.Grace (GK1): "I was threen when we came to the States. Friedrich von Glower shows up in Germany. The hunting club is founded.GK2 novel, pg *1971 - Phillip Knight and Margarite Knight are killed in a car accident when Gabriel is eight years old.Grandma (GK1): "" Duvallier's reign in Haiti ends.GK3 *1972 - Baron von Glower hires Xavier.Xavier (GK2) *1973 - Maxine Lafete dies.GK3 Willy Walker opens his voodoo and curio shop.Willy (GK1)"Don't you come in here askin' me about this stuff, you hear? Twenty years I run a respectable curio shop in the French Quarter." Sam Lebowitzbegins playing chess with Markus.Sam (GK1):"Every ever-lovin' day of my life for twenty years *1975 - Gerde Hull is born.Gerde (GK1): "For the past four years. I came here when I was eighteen". Grace Nakimura begins school.Grace (GK1)"...but eighteen years of school was enough!" *1976 - GK2 Novel, pg *1978 - Dr. Wen discovers egyptian artifacts near Rennes-le-ChateauEstelle:"Dr. Wen found these objects when he was digging here twenty years ago. He became convinced that the Rennes Mystery was deeply tied with Egyptology." *1983 - Gabriel starts visiting the Napolean House.Stonewall King (GK1)"I'd call you a regular, Gabe. And one of our local writer celebrities, too. Been coming in here, what, ten years now?" Grace begins studying Tai ChiGrace (GK1): "I've been studying Tai Chi for ten years. Preiss nabs a big game animalGK2 novel, pg Muggings on the rise in New Orleans.GK2 novel, pg Wolfgang Ritter began receiving free services from Ubergrau, Höffen and Schnell.GK2 novel, pg36 *1985 - Kirchl murder.GK2 novel, pg95 Earliest date in black ledgerGK2 novel Papers receovered GK2 novel Leber becomes a kommisar.Leber (GK2):"...ten years ago..." *1987 - Von Glower nabs a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg *1988 - Wolfgang remains in Schloss Ritter without leaving for five years. *1989 - Gerde moves into Schloss Ritter.Gerde (GK1): "For the past four years. I came here when I was eighteen." *1990 - 10 to 12 missing persons disappearances between 1970 and 1990.GK2 novel, pg *1991 - Gabriel barely carries any money in his pocket.Narrator (GK1)"One hundred dollars in cash--that's the most money Gabriel's had in his pocket in two years." Von Zell bags a big game animal.GK2 novel, pg Seventeen disappearances in Germany.GK2 novel *1992 - Gabriel a slob, leaves bills lieing on his floor during Christmas, never picks the up.GK1 12 disappearances in German.GK2 novel There were rumors of John Kennedy Jr. and Malia Gedde being together.Malia (GK1): Last year there was that story about John Kennedy Jr. and I. *1993 - GK1 Voodoo Murders *1994 - GK2 *1995 - GK2, Stephen Klingmann's passport expires. Schloss Ritter finally is registered under Gabriel's name. *1998 - GK3 Additional timelines *Ritter Timeline (timeline concerning the Ritter family) *Knight Timeline (timeline concerning the Knight family) *Ludwig II Timeline Assorted miscellaneous dates Category:Timelines *Harrison Knight (Heinz Ritter) was 21 when he immigrated to America. *Philip Knight was born when his mother Ester Wright was 22. *Harrison Knight died at 36. Philip Knight was eight at the time. It took Gran nearly a year to believe he was really gone. *Gabriel's parents Margerate Knight (Margaret Templeton) and Phillip died when Gabriel was only eight. In the novel, he was a year old when they diedGK1 novel, pg). According to the novel they were were married two years before their death.GK1 novel, pgj *Stephan Horning received a ring from Ludwig II when he was eighteen.GK2 novel *12th century, Cathars in Languedoc. Rittersberg case files go back to the 12th century.Habermas *13th century. The first Schattenjägers. Minstrel competitions in the Singer's Hall of Wartburg castle. *17th century, tetelo's tribe is decimated. The Ritters go into decline. *Eleventh century, earliest Schattenjäger journals in the library.GK1 novel, pg 331 *Madame Cazeuneaux is at least 70. *1950's hammer films *It took 4 1/2 years for wood carvers to make the panels in Ludwig's bedroom.GK2 novel *Grace is said to be 26 in Sins of the Fathers in 1993, and 27 in 1995 in The Beast Within.GK2 novel, pg56 *Depending on dates in GK2 it takes place ither in 1995 (Ubergrau letter), or 1994 (in Grace's letters), the dates are not consistent. In the novel it takes place in 1995 (it also states that GK1 occured in 1993). *Gabriel had spent a year in the castle between GK1 and GK2 according to the novel.GK2 novel, pg97 *Kurt Cobaine 1969-1995 *In some cases in GK3, Gabriel states that GK2 took place "last year" which would place it in 1997, yet in GK2 the events took place in 1995 (or 1994). References